Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supplying apparatus that draws a sheet from a sheet roll, in which a sheet is wound in a rolled manner, so as to supply the sheet, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus provided with a sheet supplying apparatus that draws a sheet out of a sheet roll so as to supply the sheet, a conveyance unit that conveys the supplied sheet in a predetermined conveyance direction, and a print unit that prints an image on the conveyed sheet has been known. In this printing apparatus, a trailing portion of the sheet drawn out of the sheet roll is discharged to the outside of the printing apparatus by the conveyance unit.
In a printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-348011, a discharge roller positioned downstream of a print unit in a sheet conveyance direction discharges a trailing portion of a sheet in the sheet conveyance direction. Alternatively, in a printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-12205, a supply roller positioned upstream of a print unit in a sheet conveyance direction is reversely rotated such that a trailing portion of a sheet is discharged in a direction reverse to the sheet conveyance direction.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-348011 and 2003-12205, providing the discharge roller or the supply roller for discharging the trailing portion of the sheet possibly induces increases in size, weight, and cost of a sheet supplying apparatus and a printing apparatus.